What I Hear
by xEclipsedx
Summary: Those Words People Kept Saying... Could She Really Trust Them? Songfic, IchiHime. Enjoy!


"_What I Hear"_

_By XeclipsedX_

The first time she heard it, she couldn't believe it.

_I've tired to tune it out,_

_But everybody's talking about you,_

_And I like the sound,_

_Of what I'm hearing,_

_But I need proof,_

It had been I trivial moment after her rescue from Hueco Mundo with Rukia and Matsumoto talking quietly with themselves. Inoue, herself had cleaning her cluttered apartment in the background while the two shinigami stood near the large transmitter waiting for a message from soul society. Renji and Hitsugaya had already been sent back on errgent matters.

"It was quite a fight to win her back..." The smaller raven-haired woman blinked up the buxom blonde before moving her gaze to the un-swept floor. "Yes, it was all worth it though. I may have almost died and Sado too... but it was worth it. Inoue's a part of us."

The said, Inoue's scrubbing grew harder on the window as she tried not too but, failed to stop eavesdropping on her friend's conversation. It, to the shingami, looked like she had encountered a nasty stain.

"It put a big strain on Ichigo." The honey blonde Matsumoto murmured. Rukia gave a light smile and Inoue flinched over a flood of soapy bubbles on her kitchen floor.

"You know that moment that he heard that Inoue was being consider a traitor, I thought of Kaien in that moment that he learned of his wife's death."

Matsumoto's gaze drifted to the ceiling. "He's in love with Inoue..."

_I don't wanna leave up to my imagination,_

_Everybody's got their own interpretation,_

_Maybe I don't deserve an explanation,_

_I can't tell,_

_Is it real, is it true?_

_What I hear about you,_

_That you love me, love me,_

_That's everybody's saying,_

_Can't it be that you see,_

_Something beautiful in me,_

_Well it sounds too good to be true,_

_What I hear about you,_

The second time she hears it is in the middle of school while pulling a couple of things out of her desk that she had forgotten. The chattering of a few girls outside the door was loud and she could hear every word.

"Kurosaki... looks...oddly happy today."

Another girl snorted loudly before her voice reached Inoue's ears. "Ever since Orihime came back... god, it's like he's..." She struggled for the end of her sentence.

"In love with her."

Inoue's head bashed hard into the frame work of her desk.

_I tell myself,_

_Their only just rumors,_

_Don't buy in,_

_Oh but I can't help, _

_Hoping that I'm wrong,_

_In the end,_

The brown-haired girl left for home that night with a bruised forehead and a thudding heart. What if what everyone said was true? She let her mind drift, till her warm gray eyes fell on the bright haired Ichigo and his walk offer.

_I don't know what to think in these conditions,_

_Never really been in this position,_

_All I know for sure is there's no dismissing_

_The way I feel_

The third time she heard those three words were from Ichigo himself... in the heat of battle no less.

She had tried to help him by blocking an attack from a strong hollow and now she lay in a heap with her head leaning against the crook of his arm... her blood dripping down his tanned skin. The words slid off his lips so easily. "Your not dying Inoue! C'mon why do you always have to do this? Getting yourself hurt because of me... I love you, dammit! Orihime!"

_It's sounding so amazing,_

_Cause I've been waiting,_

_Hoping you would find me,_

_Even though you said it,_

_I still don't get it,_

_How can it be true?_

Maybe she would never understand how he could love her..but now she could only think of the way his rough lips pressed to hers in a nervous kiss as his running stopped and he placed her in front of the vizards. "Wait for me...Orihime." he murmured to her, nuzzling her hair almost in a un-noticeable way, inhaling her scent as he did so.

His lips came to hers one last time before he ran to the front lines again, and Orihime knew that she would wait forever for this boy after didn't she say she'd fall in love with the same person over five lifetimes?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes... I'm quite aware of some spelling errors. This is my quick write version... an edited version will be up shortly with added bits of ficcage.

Song was What I Hear by Jessie Daniels.

Lovely song... I highly suggest hearing it.

C you next time!

_XEclipsedX_


End file.
